


Comeback Time is Always a Bitch

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Angst (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Help, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Stressed Han Jisung, idk - Freeform, uwu, why isn’t that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Han Jisung is a tired anxiety-riddled mess. That’s pretty much it.RATED FOR SWEARING.
Series: K-Angst (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Comeback Time is Always a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhh I wrote this at like 2 am at the request of my friend lol so please go easy with your criticism ;-;

The days were always long before a comeback. Today, however, had seemed to drag on for eons, especially for Jisung; their choreographer knew he was already past his limit and made him stay late anyway.

When the others gathered in the living room with board games to, 'Relieve some stress,' Jisung knew something bad was going to happen. Everything was already grating on his nerves. It was all too loud, too bright, too much. He needed peace and quiet and darkness, but the others were having none of it.

The thought of snapping, spiraling, showing weakness around the other members made his anxiety flare up in his chest. He bit his lip, sitting on the couch in between Changbin and Felix, and tried to ground himself. 

Hurt struck at his heart when no one noticed he had curled into himself and was now subconsciously digging his nails into his arms. Instead, they began their first game. 

Every little sound - screaming, laughter, pieces dropping, snacks being opened, yelling - was like nails on a chalkboard to Jisung. It grinded against his brain and made his body tense up. 

Around him, chaos and games continued. 

"Hyung, that's cheating!"

"Hey, give that back!"

"Where'd the rule sheet go?"

"Pass the chips."

"Can you _believe_ manager hyung-nim said that?"

And of course, within the chatter, was the intermingling of screeching, chewing, and laughter. And all of it, every part of it, was too much. Everything was too loud!

"Would you all please just shut the fuck up?!" Jisung barked. The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them and seven pairs of eyes landed on his body, curled in on itself.

It was silent, but now that was almost worse than the noise.

“Jisung, why would you-" Chan began angrily, but Jisung hid his face in his knees and burst into tears before the other could finish.

He held his breath and tried to choke them back, but nothing could stop the tears nor the thoughts in his mind. _They hate you now. They all hate you because you yelled at them. They're going to kick you out and you'll never seem them again and it's all your fault._ His body shook like he was in an earthquake and tears streamed down his cheeks, but he made next to no noise himself. He hiccuped, then tried to take a deep breath, but ended up hyperventilating.

"Jisung, are you okay?" Felix asked, snaking an arm around his shoulders.

Jisung shoved the arm away as his breathing only became faster. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," he babbled through sobs. He let out an anguished cry when one of his legs that had been tucked so tightly to his chest cramped. He buried his hands tightly in his hair and attempted deep breaths through his nose, but nothing worked to calm him down and the pain in his leg seared.

This was the instigator for the others to finally take action. Seungmin, who had been on the floor, crawled over to him and began massaging the cramped leg. Changbin pulled him into a tight embrace while Felix rubbed his back. Minho took one of his hands and said, "Its okay, Sungie, just breath. There's nothing you have to be sorry for, it's okay." Hyunjin added on to this, reassuring, "Its been a long day for everyone, you're probably just tired." Chan and Jeongin merely sat close, providing comfort with their presence.

It took a while and a lot of softly spoken words, but eventually, Jisung had stopped crying and was able to breath normally again.

"I'm-" he hiccuped "-sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay, we forgive you. We're all tired, but I'm sure especially you are," Minho said.

"Let's just go to sleep, yeah?" suggested Chan. Jisung nodded gratefully and let Changbin carry him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I get a blue ribbon for participating?


End file.
